Star Wars Wiki:Artigos de prioridade
Para que o Star Wars Wiki em Português possa crescer, foi criado uma lista com os principais personagens, planetas, naves, veículos, e etc, como mostrados abaixo: Filmes *''Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma'' *''Star Wars Episódio II: O Ataque dos Clones'' *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' *''Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança'' *''Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca'' *''Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno do Jedi'' Personagens Jedi *Anakin Skywalker *Luke Skywalker }} *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Yoda *Qui-Gon Jinn *Mace Windu *Léia Organa Solo }} *Kyle Katarn *Mara Jade *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Jacen Solo *Jaina Solo *Anakin Solo *Bastila Shan *Zayne Carrick *Cade Skywalker *Ulic Qel-Droma Sith *Palpatine *Darth Maul *Darth Tyranus *Darth Vader *Asajj Ventress *Darth Bane *Darth Plagueis (Finalizado) *Darth Revan *Darth Malak *Darth Krayt *Naga Sadow *Exar Kun *Darth Nihilus Confederação de Sistemas Independentes *Grievous *Nute Gunray *Passel Argente *San Hill *Shu Mai *Po Nudo *Poogle, o Pequeno *Miraj Scintel *Wat Tambor *Tikkes *Rogwa Wodrata *Atai *Sun Fac *Rute Gunnay (Finalizado) *Rune Haako *Cat Miin *Denaria Kee Criminosos *Jango Fett *Boba Fett *Jabba o Hutt *Durge *Zam Wessell *Tyber Zann *Xizor *Urai Fen *Bossk Aliança Rebelde *Han Solo }} *Chewbacca *Lando Calrissian *Mon Mothma *Dash Rendar *Jan Dodonna (Finalizado) *Wedge Antilles *Biggs Darklighter Dróides *C-3PO *R2-D2 *4-LOM *IG-88 Império Galáctico *Wilhuff Tarkin *Firmus Piett *Maximilian Veers República Galáctica *Padmé Amidala *Jar Jar Binks *Bail Organa *Sio Bibble *Panaka *Finis Valorum *Nass *Typho *Jamillia *Mas Amedda (Finalizado) Outros *Lobot *Watto *Sebulba *Roos Tarpals *Dexter Jettster *Owen Lars *Beru Lars *Shmi Skywalker *Cliegg Lars *Jagged Fel Planetas *Tatooine *Alderaan *Dantooine *Yavin 4 *Hoth *Dagobah *Bespin *Endor *Myrkr *Naboo *Coruscant *Kamino *Geonosis *Muunilinst *Hypori *Utapau *Mustafar *Cato Neimoidia *Felucia *Saleucami *Mygeeto Naves e veículos *''Tantive IV'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *Caça TIE *Caça TIE Avançado x1 *Interceptador TIE *Defensor TIE *X-Wing *Y-Wing *A-Wing *B-Wing *E-Wing *V-Wing *''Estrela da Morte'' *''Segunda Estrela da Morte'' *Interceptador ligeiro Delta-7 classe Aethersprite *Interceptador ligero Eta-2 clase Actis *Caça Espacial N-1 *Caça dróide *Tri-dróide *Caça Geonosiano *Lançadeira Classe Lambda *Nave de assalto classe Acclamator *Destróier Estelar classe Venator *Destróier Estelar classe Victoria *Destróier Estelar classe Imperial *Destróier Estelar classe Imperial II *''Slave I'' *Z-95 *Bombardeiro TIE *Y-TIE *StarViper *Bombardeiro Skipray *Fragata classe Interceptor IV *Cruzador classe Crusado *Cruzador classe Vingaça *Destróier Estelar classe Keldabe *Destróier Estelar classe Agressor *''The Merciless'' *Bongo *STAP (Finalizado) *AT-AT *AT-TE *AT-ST *AT-AP *MTT Organizações *Jedi *Sith *República Galáctica *Império Galáctico *Aliança Rebelde *Confederação de Sistemas Independentes *Piratas do Sol Negro *Consórcio Zann *Cartel Hutt *Mandalorianos *Associação Comercial *Clã Bancário InterGaláctico *Aliança Corporativa *Federação de Comércio *União Techno *Nova Ordem Jedi *Nova Ordem Sith *Império da Mão *Remanescente Imperial Eventos *Invasão de Naboo *Batalha de Geonosis *Segunda Batalha de Coruscant *Batalha de Yavin *Batalha de Hoth *Batalha de Endor *Inssurreição de Kessel *Batalha de Saleucami *Guerras Clônicas *Grande Purgo Jedi *Guerra Civil Galáctica *Guerra Sith *Guerras Mandalorianas *Legado Mundo Real Jogos *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' * Star Wars: Jedi Arena * Star Wars: The Arcade Game * The Empire Strikes Back (Jogo de arcade) * Star Wars (Famicom) * Star Wars Droids: Escape from Aaron * ''Star Wars'' (NES) * Super Star Wars * Star Wars: X-wing * Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault'' * Star Wars: TIE Fighter *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars Jedi Knight:Dark Forces II'' **''Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi'' *''Monopoly Star Wars Edition'' *''Star Wars: X-wing vs. TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: DroidWorks'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' * Star Wars: X-wing Alliance *''Star Wars: Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Racer'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Gungan Frontier'' *''Star Wars: Yoda's Challenge Activity Center'' *''Star Wars: Pit Droids'' *''Star Wars: Anakin's Speedway'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars: Early Learning Activity Center'' *''Star Wars Math: Jabba's Game Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Jar Jar's Journey'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Obi-Wan's Adventures'' *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo'' *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' **''Star Wars: Starfighter: Special Edition'' *''Star Wars: Super Bombad Racing'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (jogo)'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars: Racer Revenge'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' ** Star Wars Galaxies: Jump to Lightspeed ** Star Wars Galaxies: Rage of the Wookiees ** Star Wars Galaxies: Trials of Obi-Wan *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Trilogy: Apprentice of the Force'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: Starter Kit'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Total Experience'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando: Order 66'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' (2005) *''Star Wars: Battle for the Republic '' *''Star Wars: Grievous Getaway'' *''Star Wars: Battle Above Coruscant'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' ** Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption *''Star Wars: The Best of PC'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Complete Online Adventures'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars The Empire Strikes Back Mobile'' *''Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game: Champions of the Force'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed: Ultimate Sith Edition'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' Anos Revistas Star Wars da Editora On Line *Star Wars 1 (2ª Coleção) *Star Wars 2 (2ª Coleção) *Star Wars 3 (2ª Coleção) *Star Wars 4 (2ª Coleção) *Star Wars 5 (2ª Coleção) *Star Wars 6 (2ª Coleção) *Star Wars 7 (2ª Coleção) *Star Wars 8 (2ª Coleção) *Star Wars 9 (2ª Coleção) *Star Wars 10 (2ª Coleção) *Star Wars 11 (2ª Coleção) *Star Wars 12 (2ª Coleção) *Star Wars 13 (2ª Coleção) *Star Wars 14 (2ª Coleção) *Star Wars 15 (2ª Coleção) *Star Wars 17 (2ª Coleção) *Star Wars 18 (2ª Coleção) *Star Wars 19 (2ª Coleção) *Star Wars 20 (2ª Coleção) Categoria:Artigos da Star Wars Wiki